For a Moment
by DancingSock
Summary: The way his eyes sigh tells her that he'll be anything for her, if only she'd let him. But that's a promise he can't keep.


**Note: **After re-watching _Get Carter_, I realised that Guy's gloves had magically removed themselves some time after the kiss scene, which got me thinking- they must have had a conversation before Marian notices Robin and Carter (although Guy can be so awkward- perhaps they just chatted about horses?). I wrote this pretty late at night, and I'm aware it's not great, but any constructive criticism is more than welcome. So, here's my (slightly romanticized) version of events.

**For a Moment**

No time to think- because if he saw Much and the rest of the gang now, then...there'd be casualties. There was no way there couldn't be. And Marian didn't _want _to think, because if she thought then maybe she'd realise that it wasn't just the hooded figures she was worried about, but also perhaps the man clad in black leather? No. Using her head was _not _going to solve this problem.

"Guy!"

Her hand shoots out to make contact with his chest, and, in a heartbeat, any fragment of attention that's not already focused on her is rechanneled through those intriguing blue eyes. Before she's really aware of what she's doing- because all she knows is that she _has _to distract him- their lips somehow find eachother, and her slender fingers are clutching at his hair. It's surprisingly soft. His gloved hands- crushingly powerful in comparison- draw her closer, settling between her shoulder blades. The way he clings to her...it's how someone freezing in a blizzard wraps his cloak around himself, or a man drowning gasps at air. There's something so desperate about the action that breaks her heart and wakes her up to what she's doing at the same time, and Marian's eyes snap open. Guy's so engrossed that he doesn't really notice how she's stopped responding- at least, she's stopped putting emotion into the way she moves her mouth against his- and Marian is able to peak over his shoulder, and notice Allan's sceptical expression. He's still standing just outside the room, watching with a subtly raised eyebrow, and she tries her best to convey her thoughts- if she has any idea what they are herself- through the expression which she paints across her face. Apparently, it works, because he walks away, and Marian's left alone with Guy.

They draw apart, though he keeps one hand around her waist, and all Marian can really think is: _Oh God, what am I going to say?_ Infact, she expects him to break the silence, but the look of complete awe that's broken through his usually harsh expression-which she knows is a mask- speaks louder than anything. And it breaks her all over again.

"Can you take your gloves off?" Marian eventually asks, for reasons she'll never know. _Where did that come from!? _She screams to herself, half tempted to reach up and tap herself squarely on the forehead. _Of all the things you could have said...you're not helping yourself, here._

Guy still doesn't say anything, just quirks an eyebrow. No self assured smirk. For someone who she's always assumed has...experience is this department, he is remarkably coy. A small part of her, the part that understands him and wants to make things better, knows that he's acting like this because she's not just another pretty servant, she's _Marian_. Who he loves. If she's been in any doubt of that fact, the desperate, passionate way in which he'd kissed her- as though he knew he'd not be getting another chance to convey his emotions so physically again- confirms it more surely than any verbal declaration ever could.

"Can you take your gloves off?" She repeats, but this time there's not much of a question in her voice. As if her certainty will make the inquiry any less ridiculous.

"Why?" A fair enough query- Marian's been asking herself the same thing.

"Because... it reminds me you're human."

A sad smile crosses his face, and she wonders if she's said the wrong thing. It's true, though- his leather's like an armour that she's never really been able to get through, much as he's tried to help her. And he has tried. The way his eyes sigh tells her that he'll be anything for her, if only she'd let him. But that's a promise he can't keep- not if they're both honest with themselves- because Vaisey's hold over him is too strong. There are times when she lies awake at night, always thinking about something that's _not to do with him_, but pondering at the back of her mind: would he change, for her? And Marian has convinced herself that no, he wouldn't- _couldn't_- because the alternative makes an attempt at rescue so much harder to resist.

Guy pulls off his gloves, holding out his hands for inspection- first showing her the backs of them, then the palms. "Better?" He asks, bunching the gloves into a fist.

"Yes...thank you." Marian replies. Guy has nice hands. Tentatively, she reaches out and he meets her halfway, enveloping her fingers with his- like that night at Locksley Manor. But there's no resentment burning in his eyes now. There's still that crushing desire, which has always captivated and terrified her, but alongside that a new emotion seems to have appeared- a soft, gentle wonderment that is in no way overpowering.

"Marian..." The way he says it...it's like nothing she's heard before. The rest of his words might be cold and unfeeling, but whenever he says her name there's just raw, unguarded emotion. Some days, it's red hot wanting, a _need _for her that she's tried to understand- what makes her so special? Others, the tinge of bitterness makes her wince. And not so often, but occasionally, he'll say her name in a way that leaves her in no doubt that he really cares. Sometimes, it's a blend of all three. But when he murmurs- almost _growls_- it now, there's not a hint of coldness, but -despite the fact she's never felt warmer- shivers dance up and down her spine. Guy moves closer, and she thinks he means to kiss her again- not an entirely unwelcome thought. Infact, he lowers his head to her neck, pulling her closer to him again. Marian inhales sharply, leaning into his form. Guy whispers something then, against the hollow of her shoulder. "I know you don't believe in..." his lips melt into a smile against her skin, and she doesn't need to see to know this one is genuine "...us. But _I always will_."

Something about the way he says it melts her. It's like he knows she's not telling him everything- and probably never will- and that, for now, he's accepted the fact. Because just for this moment, everything is perfect. More than anything, Marian wants to lock her fingers behind Guy's neck, and feel his arms around her, and whisper a million silent apologies into his body. She's led him on this wild dance and now they're both in too deep. Surely it can only end badly? Regardless, she's leaning forward when a flicker of movement catches her eye.

_Robin. _He's a living, breathing reminder of all the reasons why _they _can never work.

She pulls away.

**Note: **So...how badly OOC are they? I am aware that Marian is perhaps being a little idealistically nice in her thoughts about Guy, but given she's a bit pissed off at Robin I was thinking that would perhaps make her more open to the "Guy option"? Obviously Guy's not saying much, but maybe we can just say that's because he's realised that his _"Hey, your Dad's dead- lets have lots of sex and babies!" _line wasn't the most tasteful, and doesn't want to risk ruining the moment?

Also, I have proofread this, but I'm sorry if anything's escaped my notice.


End file.
